


pain is a form of pleasure

by tenshouins



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 2nd Year Rei, Blood, Blood Kink, Cuck Keito, Injury, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, actually they are all 2nd year, blindfold, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshouins/pseuds/tenshouins
Summary: He rushed into the room only to see his childhood friend, sitting in a chair in the middle of the room, his hands tied behind his back and a blindfold on his eyes.  Keito looked around inside the room for the other boy; Rei was sitting on his desk, his legs and arms crossed.“Yo, Hasumi-chan~♪”   The dark haired boy said, standing up and walking toward Keito.  He made an annoyed noise as the older boy patted him on the shoulder. “It’s been a while, don’t cha’ think?”





	pain is a form of pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi, alright this got requested on my cc by some anon so there it is!!?? i had the feeling 2nd year keireichi would suit to this prompt so i hope i didnt ruin it? i didnt rlly know how much of blood you wanted so this might be a bit... light? anyway lmk if you liked it!!
> 
> please dont read if blood kink makes you feel uncomfortable! thank you!

_Curse you Sakuma Rei_ , Keito thought as he rushed toward the Student Council Room.  A few minutes before, the green haired boy had received an email from the wild teenager saying that, as the current Student Council President, he had planned to initiate some kind of “rite of passage” for his successor. And of course, Keito had been invited to take part in, to quote Sakuma Rei himself, the “festivities”. After reading the email, the boy gulped from anticipation. He knew more than well just what the vampire’s intentions were. Indeed, Keito spent quite a long time with the black haired boy not too long ago when they were both in the same unit.

He rushed into the room only to see his childhood friend, sitting in a chair in the middle of the room, his hands tied behind his back and a blindfold on his eyes.  Keito looked around inside the room for the other boy; Rei was sitting on his desk, his legs and arms crossed.

“Yo, Hasumi-chan~♪”   The dark haired boy said, standing up and walking toward Keito.  He made an annoyed noise as the older boy patted him on the shoulder. “It’s been a while, don’t cha’ think?”

“Your voice is as irritating as ever, Sakuma.” He scowled, trying to keep his composure.

“Hahaha, Yer the same as usual, Hasumi-chan!” Rei mocked as moved closer to the blonde boy. He stuffed his hand into his pocket before pulling out a little penknife and placed the cold blade against the white and delicate skin of Eichi's cheek. “Remember our lil’ talk, _Eichi_?” The blonde nodded.

Earlier, Rei had come looking for Eichi and offered him a little game based on the boy’s motto- “pain is a form of pleasure.”  At first, the boy was not really interested in spending time with his elder. However, when Rei had taken a knife out of his pocket and gently caressed Eichi's pale skin, the blonde boy had shown a certain curiosity for him. And for some reason, the future president of the Student Council had quite enthusiastically accepted to play his predecessor’s game.

Keito gulped when the vampire called and urged him to sit down to watch “the show”. Keito wanted to protest but,Rei's overwhelming aura stopped him; without saying a word, he sat down on a chair to watch the scene. He widened his eyes as the dark haired boy ripped Eichi’s jacket and shirt with his knife, revealing the blonde lilywhite coloured chest.

“Eichi? It’s gonna hurt a bit.” The older boy warned before slowly trailing the blade down Eichi’s chest, making sure to press the knife against the boy’s body enough to pierce his skin and draw his blood very lightly. Feeling his skin tearing, the blonde boy let out a very loud moan filled by pain and pleasure. Without really knowing why, Eichi's moan had slightly aroused Keito and he gently placed his hand on his hardening crotch. _Curse you Sakuma Rei_ , he thought again as he started to palm himself through his pants.

Rei took a few seconds to look at the bruised body of the boy sitting in front of him and smiled. He leaned down and gently licked the few drops of blood flowing down Eichi's chest.  After all, he was a self proclaimed vampire; it was only natural for him to enjoy the taste of the blood of his victim. Rei could feel a shiver going through the blonde’s body each time he licked up his wounds.

Eichi squeezed his legs together feeling less and less comfortable in his pants. The boy found a certain pleasure to be wounded and licked all over by the older boy.

“Want more…?” Rei softly whispered into Eichi’s ear.

“Y-Yes…”

“Good boy, good boy…♪” The older boy praised, suddenly grabbing a full hand of the blonde’s hair and roughly kissed him. He pushed his tongue inside Eichi’s mouth and explored it. As they kissed, Rei slid his hand down Eichi's chest and reached his pants. He slipped his hand into the blonde’s pants and palmed his clothed erection. Rei softly rubbed his hand on the boy’s boxers, and then slid in his inside it and wrapped his hand around the blonde’s dick. That single touch made Eichi whimper, the feeling of the dark haired boy's cold hand against his burning body was increased by the fact that he was completely blind.

Rei started to move his hand up and down, rolling Eichi’s dick against his palm. Another moan caught his attention. Keito was still sitting on a chair not able to hold his throaty groans of neediness as he was pampering himself, his gaze locked on the scarlet liquid dripping down Eichi’s porcelain skin.

“Oi, Hasumi-chan, how ‘bout ya stop havin’ fun on yer own and join us?”  The dark haired boy chuckled and threw the penknife towards the green haired boy. Keito froze, during a few seconds; he stared at the blood-strained blade without moving. What was he supposed to do with it?  Whose blood should he draw? His? Eichi’s? Rei’s? The boy pulled his hand from his pants and stood up. He grabbed the blade and stared at it, trembling with both excitement and anticipation. He walked over to Eichi, only the sound of his footsteps and the blonde’s breathy moans echoed througout the room.

“Do it Hasumi-chan... ♪ You’re dyin’ for it.” Rei suggested, still moving his hand back and forth patiently waiting for the blonde boy to reach his climax.

Keito gulped and stared at Eichi’s face. Pushed by his own frenzy, the green haired boy slashed his childhood’s friend cheek. The cold tip of the blade begat a hot whisper of pain and ecstasy from Eichi who spilled all over Rei’s hand. Through the blindfold, Eichi saw the two boys savor a small suckle of both blood and cum from their fingertips.

The green haired boy was not too fond of the metallic taste of his childhood’s blood, but he was experiencing some sexual excitement by tasting and drawing it nonetheless. This is the same excitement that made Keito lick and suck on the wound he had made on the future Student Council President’s cheek.

“Kukuku… Eichi… I’ve an idea ‘bout how ya can be useful now…” The dark haired boy smirked, slowly untying the blonde’s hands and removing the blindfold he had on his eyes.

 _Curse you, Sakuma Rei_ , the green haired boy thought one more time as he felt Eichi’s wet and hot tongue slowly rubbing against his dick. Without Keito being able to give his opinion about what was going to happen, the Student Council President had demanded to his successor to get on his all four on the ground and be a good boy.  Subsequently, everything went very fast. Rei positioned himself behind Eichi, pushed his dick inside him and finally asked Eichi to satisfy Keito with his mouth.

From then on, the blonde did his best not to disappoint both of the boys. Eichi’s moans came up as pleasurable vibrations around the green haired boy’s cock each time Rei’s dick was making its way to the blonde’s erected prostate.

At this point, even if the way Eichi used his mouth was almost driving Keito crazy, he would have liked to switch his position with Rei’s. The boy would have liked to be the one who would completely dominate Eichi but once again he was in the position of the one watching the scene.

Rei grabbed the knife and licked the few drops of blood on the blade. The dark haired boy slashed Eichi a few more times on the arms, thighs and inner thighs, paying attention that the cuts were deep enough for blood to slowly flow down his members.

Feeling his groin starting to tense up, Keito grabbed Eichi’s hair and forced the back of the boy’s head on his dick, hitting the back of the blonde’s throat, making him gag and choke all around him. The sensation of suddenly having his entire dick inside Eichi’s mouth made him cum down the boy’s throat.

The dark haired boy did not last much longer either, panting heavily, he thrusted into the blonde boy a few more time to ride out his orgasm, quickly followed by Eichi who came with the most obscene sound ever, his eyes rolling back into his skull, his whole body shaking and convulsing from all the pain and pleasure he received.

Both of the boys pulled back from the blonde. Eichi swallowed painfully the thick liquid that was slowly flowing down his sore throat.  He got up with difficulty, his legs barely holding him up. The boy felt seed dripping out of him, slowly flowing down his thighs and getting mixed with his own blood.  Eichi gently ran his fingers on his thighs and licked his fingertips.

“Hmmm… I think I’m ready for another round… fufu”  He hummed, grabbing the knife and slowly cutting his palm drawing blood. “Drink me…”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> eh, the end is kinda rushed, i was running out of ideas, im rlly sorry!!! i was like, they have to nut. right now or else i will never finish it lhuigdtse... ill try to rewrite the end someday if i have enough courage or if you want me to!  
> anyway, i hope you guys enjoyed it pls lmk if you liked it by letting a kudo or a comment or something on my ask box on cc or crying in dm or whatever...!!  
> feel free to rq more fics as well ill try my best !!!


End file.
